Nana Mori
Nana Mori (森和那) is one of the five main characters of Charge Up! Precure. 'She's the leader of the Pretty Cure team. ' ''' Bio Appearance Civilian Nana has very short blonde hair. Before the start of the series she dyed it pink, but has stopped this to avoid resembling her alter ego. She has bright green eyes and a tan complexion. She likes to wear hairclips in her hair, preferrably red ones. Her personal clothing style is comfortable, large jumpers and hoodies with a cute print on them, shorts, and sneakers. Since becoming Cure Spark she's gained a fondness of pink and red clothing. Cure Cure Spark has pink hair that's slightly longer than Nana's, though it's still short. Her eyes are gold. Her uniform is a light shade of pink and has a shimmer white armor-like plating over it, with a winged cat-face on the chest. Spark's cat face has open eyes. She wears gloves that reach to her elbows and thigh-high boots. To civilians it looks like she is wearing a white mask with cat ears, though this mask is invisible to the other Cures and Bit. Personality Nana is a very independent girl and if possible prefers to do things herself before asking others for help (an example of this is her cutting her own hair in chapter 3). This is in regards to anything to do with herself, not her as a Pretty Cure, as she does try to get the team to work together as well as she can, and won’t rush into a situation alone. She’s quite vocal about her opinions and has trouble accepting injustice, though she’s usually aware when its not her place (or she’s simply not strong enough) to do anything about it. When it comes to this, she is quite similar to Gogo, with the main difference being that Nana is a little more reserved and more likely to think first before she acts. Nana is also quite perceptive, which helped her build a strong friendship with Saiko, who, unlike Nana, has difficulty expressing her thoughts and feelings. She also has a bit of a sarcastic streak, mainly in regards to her brother’s work, as she doesn’t understand why the world needs cutesy little robot helpers for every little thing. Etymology '''Mori Nana (森和那')': 森 (Mori) means forest. 和 (Na) means calm, and 那 (Na) means beautiful. Cure Spark: '"Free" or "escaped" electricity can cause sparks. Sparks can ignite a fire; they can be the beginning of something big. Relationships '''Saiko Himura / Cure Volt ' Saiko is Nana's best friend. Nana tends to coddle Saiko as they've known each other since they were small and Nana doesn't want anything bad to befall Saiko due to her shyness. She's very patient with Saiko and will never force her into something she doesn't want or is afraid to do. This is both a virtue and a problem as it keeps Saiko from trying things that make her anxious, which in some cases might be good for her. As Cure Spark she is a little less fussy towards Cure Volt, as they both have superpowers and Spark feels Volt can do things on her own. An example of this is Spark letting go of Volt so she can fly on her own in chapter 2. 'Gogo Barteau / Cure Static ' Gogo and Nana are quite similar in some ways, as they both have a strong sense of justice and like to lead. Thankfully they have avoided clashing for the most part. Where Gogo likes to joke or be sarcastic, Nana will often be the voice of reason or try to bring everyone back on subject. Cure Spark and Cure Static clashed a little at first as Static didn't want to take orders from anyone else, leading to the disaster in chapter 8. After resolving their issues however they work together well; often teaming up as both of them wield close range physical weapons. '''Rae Rivers / Cure Circuit Nana isn't into pop music and therefor didn't know much about Rae before meeting her, despite Saiko's fangirling. She admires Rae for the confident aura she exudes but doesn't like how she tends to boss them around a bit on account of being the oldest of the group; it reminds her a bit of Yon. After having worked together for a while, and Rae accepting that Nana is a good leader, they get along a lot better. They're both responsible people and good at assessing situations, which helps Cure Spark and Circuit work together, sometimes with Circuit suggesting strategies to Spark. Bit Bit spends most of his free time at Nana's house as he blends in easily with all of Mori's small robots that zoom about the house. When he is struggling with something he will tell Nana first before any of the other Cures. Nana is very fond of Bit and tries to console him whenever he feels bad about his memory loss. You and Shuya Nana gets along a little more with Shuya than You, as Shuya likes to joke around with her while You is too serious to hang around much with his (much younger) sister. Nana and Shuya once had a bet that Nana lost, which forced her to dye her hair pink. Out of solidarity he dyed his hair pink too. Both ended up being quite fond of their new haircolour, and Shuya still dyes his pink from time to time. Yon Yon started out as a client of You and Shuya's, but quickly grew to be their friend and eventually she bonded with Nana over their taste in music. Nana looks up to Yon and loves her band Hibiscus Hell Juice. They're great friends, but there are times where Yon talks to Nana as if she's her little sister, which Nana doesn't like much. Ellie Nana gifts Ellie her robot cat Gidget, and Ellie considers Nana her friend. Nana feels a little conflicted about this seeing as Ellie is always fighting her when she is Cure Spark. She doesn't like to think about eventually having to fight Ellie to get to Hera. As Cure Spark, she finds Ellie a nuisance. Ellie hates Spark. The only Cure she hates more is Cure Static. Their relationship is very bad. Cure Spark ~"The hero who short-circuits all evil-doers, Cure Spark!"~ Cure Spark (キュアスパーク) is Nana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Bracelet in combination with her phone, and by saying "Precure, Recharge! Activate!" Attacks Precure, Charge Up! Override! Used by all Cures to purify an enemy once its been weakened down enough. A coloured light will engulf the enemy and override their systems, ridding them of the virus Ellie (or Hera) has infected them with and turning them back to their old form. The attack needs to be charged before it can be executed, thus there is often a pause between the "charge up" and "override" parts of the phrase. Precure, solid state! Initiate overdrive! Execute! '''The Cure's ultimate attack. Requires all of them to be in their Ultimate form. It is only performed once in the entire series. Weapons '''Cure Gauntlet: '''Spark can use the gauntlet to purify enemies once they have sustained enough damage to be purified. Doing so will turn them back into their original (undamaged) form. '''Spark Broadsword: '''A sword '''only Cure Spark can wield. It can cleave through anything, though it is very heavy and rather slow in use because of it. History Before becoming Cure Spark Nana has lived in Clairewood her whole life. She used to live with her parents and two brothers on the outskirts of town, but moved with her brothers to their house in the city center as it was a lot closer to school. When Hera put up the barrier, Nana’s mother was outside Clairewood visiting her grandparents, and her father disappeared shortly after to attend Hera’s ‘Law Enforcement training’. She holds a very strong grudge against Hera (as do most inhabitants of the city), and has trouble keeping her true opinion to herself, though she is a teenager and not an adult, therefor less likely to be targeted by Hera. She becomes a Pretty Cure when she goes out after curfew to try and rescue her best friend Saiko. Because of her natural ability to lead and tendency to take the reigns, Nana ends up becoming the leader of her team. Getting the team together Cure Spark was never officially elected leader of team Charge Up, she became the leader naturally. The team didn't come together easily though; Static was initially against having someone bossing her around, and Circuit didn't want someone several years her junior telling her what to do; let alone her elite lifestyle as an idol interfering with their ability to work together as one team. The team officially comes together in chapter 10, though there are still some things they have to work out at this point. Nobody has a problem with Nana/Cure Spark however, who seems to gel with everyone in one respect or another. Confronting Hera Nana learns that to be able to take on Hera and take down the barrier, she and the other Cures must unlock their 'Ultimate forms'. Nana is the first to do so when she dispatches Anomaly in chapter 20. She initially doesn't know how she triggered the transformation though, and it takes the others unlocking their abilities to figure it out. Trivia * In the long days of yore on the olden Pretty Cure Confession Bloge someone expressed they’d like to see more Cures with very short hair. This is why Nana has very short hair. * Nana's older friend's name is Yon because Nana can also mean "seven" (albeit spelled differently). Yon can mean "four". * There is a character for "Na" that means "fruit of trees". Nana's name has a different meaning however, as a character named Forest Of Beautiful Fruit Trees seemed a bit much and it also doesn't really describe Nana as a person. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Charge Up! Precure Category:Characters